


Wonderment

by skyhill



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhill/pseuds/skyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan does some of his best thinking late at night, with his boyfriend laid on his chest and silence filling the room. Some nights, his mind is plagued with worrying about deadlines and Starbomb 2, other nights it's silly things like whether or not they remembered to feed the cat. This night, however, was different. There was a single thing on his mind and he absolutely could not shut his brain off no matter how many damn sheep he counted. No matter what he did, the same thing kept his mind racing — Ross. { Quick little fluffy one-shot }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a Rubberbang 2 part series right now but I needed a little break bc it's very much the opposite of this cutesy stuff. It's not super great or anything because I'm tired and lazy but I just felt the need to write and post a lil something. Enjoy!

Dan does some of his best thinking late at night, with his boyfriend laid on his chest and silence filling the room. Some nights, his mind is plagued with worrying about deadlines and Starbomb 2, other nights it's silly things like whether or not they remembered to feed the cat. This night, however, was different. There was a single thing on his mind and he absolutely could not shut his brain off no matter how many damn sheep he counted. No matter what he did, the same thing kept his mind racing — Ross.

He thought only of his boyfriend, about their relationship and their future together. He wondered if Ross would ever want to marry him, when Ross fell in love with him, and if he was scared to fall in love with him. He wondered if Ross thought about these things, too. In the quiet moments when Danny was working away and blue eyes watched him intently, or the odd night the older male fell asleep first.

He applied the first few questions to himself.

Dan fell in love with Ross rather abruptly, only a few months since they declared their relationship "official" and told their friends about it. They had been playing video games, one of Ross' picks, and bickering playfully about it. It was natural and simple without the stress of trying to be funny for Steam Train and the lovelies. He didn't remember much about it, but he remembered the sound of Ross laughing in victory, and the shine in those baby blue eyes he loved so much, and that wide grin that made his stomach do flips. He remembered feeling like he was floating, and he remembered Ross kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his neck the way he's become so used to.

He wasn't scared. Before hand, he was. He was scared of hurting him, or something happening to their friendship, or revealing the deepest parts of themselves and turning the other away. He was scared of their relationship crumbling or losing it's spark like so many of Dan's relationships prior. He was scared of them losing interest in each other, growing tired of being with the same person and wanting someone new. He didn't want to lose this — didn't want to lose _Ross_. However, as soon as he fell in love with him, the fear was gone. He felt invincible.

Dan had been in love before. Hell, he'd nearly proposed to a girl when he was only 26, but this was so much different. They were both giving 100% in the relationship, and there was never any doubt about whether they truly loved each other. They could hardly stay mad at each other when they fought, which was rare in itself with how open they were with each other. Dan couldn't remember ever being so comfortable with another person before, partner or not. He hoped Ross felt like that, too, and he had a feeling he might. He was truly in love with his very best friend.

He thought about marrying him.

They wouldn't have a very big wedding, just with their good friends and close family. Ross' family would fly in from Australia and Dan's from New Jersey. The ceremony would be beautiful and Ross would smear cake across Danny's face with a smile and he couldn't even pretend to be mad. He'd just kiss his new husband and smear the icing on the both of them, love and laughter filling the entire room. Everyone knew how much they loved each other and if they didn't, they sure would then. At the end of the night Dan would carry Ross to their room, and they would make love in their moment of pure bliss and happiness and bask in the afterglow before falling asleep in each other's arms, opting to wash up in the morning. They'd honeymoon somewhere nice, maybe Italy or even Japan. They'd go sight seeing, try new foods, and experience a new country and culture together. Then they would go back home and begin their life as a married couple, falling back into their same routine with maybe a few more kisses and intimate moments.

Danny wondered if Ross wanted kids, but quickly dismissed that thought. Ross could hardly remember to feed Orph on a day to day basis, he doubted they could handle a child so soon. A family sounded nice, but not for a few more years when they were both ready to handle being fathers and have a tiny human depend on them. Right now, that thought terrified both of them.

The older male's mind continued drifting, all the way down to their years as seniors. They'd probably still bicker, even as wrinkly old men. He'd bet Ross would still love going on walks, and he'd still look at snow with wonder dancing in his eyes, and still smile when he saw little kids playing and laughing, still get excited over the simplest of things and give Dan the softest kisses with the tiniest of smiles.

Before his thoughts could go any further, the Aussie currently using him as a pillow shifted around on his chest. He still appeared to be sleeping, until he turned his head and looked at Danny with heavy lidded eyes.

"Why're you still 'wake?" he asked, his voice quiet and laced with exhaustion.

"Just thinking about shit." Dan told him, his volume matching his boyfriends as he smiled gently.

Ross only snuggled in further, pulling the blanket up high and moving Dan's arm so it rested across him. He placed a gentle kiss on the other's bare chest before looking back up at him.

"Stop thinking and cuddle me, 'kay? 'M really tired..."

Dan let out a quiet chuckle, causing his chest to rumble and Ross to let out a little annoyed groan. He apologized quietly, lifting his head slightly to place a quick kiss on his boyfriend's head, his free hand moving up to play with his hair in his lip's absence.

"Alright, alright. Goodnight, Ross."

"Love you, Danny."

"I love you, too, Ross."


End file.
